


Break me, Love me.

by AureMu



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is an Exorcist, Really Graphic Violence, Romance, Slow Burn, canon typical religious themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureMu/pseuds/AureMu
Summary: It's already a miracle you lasted so long as an exorcist. The only thing that awaited you was death. As such, you weren't expecting a person like him to appear.But your relationship with him can't be described by simple words such as love or other fleeting emotions. It was much more complicated than that.How do you define a relationship strengthened by a person's soul pressed closely against yours in combat? What do you call a relationship where each side ached to destroy the other?After all, you were the one who asked him to break you.//tyki x you
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue I - Memories of A Broken Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first attempt at a longer story! I'll be following the story line and adding unique missions and experiences, so you're in for a ride. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new work~ It'll go along with the plot and include additional scenarios and missions to experience. I hope you enjoy the story!

“Take a deep breath, (F/N).” 

Listening to the deep voice of your father, you take a deep breath feeling the icy air prick your lungs. 

“Close your eye.” 

Your cheek rests against the butt of the gun as you let out your breath slowly through your lips emerging as a small cloud of air. You close your eyelid feeling the drops of cold water drip from your eyelashes. Your vision focuses on the iron sights of the rifle as you move your finger to rest on the trigger.

“When you feel it in your gut, take the shot. Deep down, you’ll know.” 

Breathing in once more, taking in the fresh air of the woods, your eye tracks the brown body of the deer many meters away. Its head raises, slowly turning to you. When your eyes meet the endless void of its eyes, you pull the trigger. 

BOOM!

The snowy landscape swirls around you as the presence of your father fades replacing it with chilling emptiness. The deer morphs into a human being who looks like any other person in the crowd of people. Their happy face, the shared laughter between its friends, and the normal movements. 

How could a monster act so human? 

Your eyes track the flutter of the black coat with silver linings. The only person who stood out among the sea of vibrant colors. His head turns to glance at your position in the church tower overlooking the town. He motions towards the fountain as you receive the message he was intending to send. He’s found the innocence. He nods before walking further towards the center of the crowd where the monster is most likely aiming to wreak more havoc. 

You turn back to the person of interest, staring at their glimmering emerald eyes. However, those eyes lose their light of life once it took notice of your partner exorcist for the mission. Its lips pull back in a snarl as a star appears on its head. You take a deep breath, following the whispers of your father. Time slows as your eye focuses on the target. The way it pulls its lips back in a snarl and monstrously glares. The gut feeling in your body rises, resulting in your finger pulling the trigger.

You observe the glimmering green bullet that emerges from the rifle, zipping through the air as it hits the target in the dead center of the star that appears. Screams erupt as waves of people sprint away. The music ceases as bodies topple and trip over in the panic. The festival decorations fly in the sudden burst of wind coming from the other exorcist as your original target falls down in a pile of ashes. 

You pull back, opening both of your eyes to observe the party-goers disperse through the side streets. The people left behind stood around your partner as he’s the sole person standing in the center. Knowing that the rest of the humans have left, these must be the akuma left aiming for the fountain in the center.

“Four are surrounding you. There’s two more hiding around the corners.” I inform as the floating golem next to me flutters closer. 

“I’ll handle the four in the center.” He responds. 

“Got it.” You whisper calmly and tuck your loose strands back behind your ear. The four people in the center waste no time as their skin pales turning metallic and its body erupts in a round state floating upwards taking the form of the all familiar level ones. Taking your attention off of your partner, you press your cheek against the rifle and aim at the man peeking around the corner of the street with the star on his forehead. 

A huge gust of wind tears apart the flag decorations and even destroys a portion of the surrounding buildings. In ordinary situations, a sniper wouldn’t be able to shoot in conditions as the bullet would be deterred by the harsh climate. However, you don’t hesitate to take the shot as your bullet flies through the air ease, smashing through a piece of rubble and into the target’s head unaffected by the environment. Wasting no time, you turn to the next one, shooting him down with ease. Seeing your partner stand safely in the center rummaging through the central fountain allows you to smile as you relax. 

Once the fighting ends, he approaches the fountain. He stands and raises the bright glowing orb of light. He waves it back in forth as you slide your rifle into its bag and zip it up with a small smile on your face. You lift your head and wave back. This was a successful mission without anyone getting hurt. 

A little while later, the two of you are sitting on a train on the way back to the Headquarters. 

“At least you’re reliable.” He says with his usual brooding expression as I turn my head from the window to smile at him. 

“Thank you, Suman.” You smile and then turn to look at his Innocence. It’s unique in the sense it’s parasitic and it can control the surrounding air. Seeing it in action earlier made you hope he would survive the future fights. 

“I was told you’ve been in the Order for a while. How long?” He asks observing the large bag holding your weapon resting on the seat next to you. Your mind flashes back to the first moment you held the rifle, pulling the trigger. Tears fall onto your hand as your mind dives deep into that dark room. Blinking once, then twice more, the vision disperses as you look back towards Suman. 

“I joined the Order when I was 13. I’m 24 now so...” You trail off and begin counting off of your fingers before smiling. “11 years. That’s a long time for an exorcist.” Then you shiver as a frown makes its way to your face wondering when you’d make the small misstep that takes your life.

“Why did you join the Order?” He asks confused as I relax against the chair and turn to look outside.

Your mind wanders back to the long lost memories of your past you pushed to the depths of your mind. It rises to the front of your mind as you begin to recall that frigid winter. The landscape passing through the window once again changes back to the white, untouched snow of the forest behind your home. 

A heavy hand pats your head gently when you raise it with excitement while opening both of your eyes to stare at your prey. The deer’s body slams onto the snow as your father stands. 

“Good job, (F/N).” He praises as you quickly stand, grasping the strap of the rifle and jumping out in glee.

“That’s my first one!” You exclaim out with happiness bursting through your body. You turn to your father seeing his tired eyes filled with pride. 

“Come on, let’s head home. This will last us all winter.” 

Later on, you find yourself curled up next to the fireplace of your humble home under layers of thick blankets. A warm cup of milk in your hands as you begin to drift off to the sounds of your father working in the kitchen. It quiets down as you slowly close your eyes and lean against the pillow on the couch lulled by the crackle and crinkle of the firewood.

“(F/N), get some rest.” His deep voice whispers gently as his warm hands sneak between yours to get the cup before it slips. Leaning against the comfy pillow, you turn your head slightly to look at him. The edges of his eyes glimmer with unshed tears as the bags underneath his eyes look more pronounced in the shadows of the flickering flame. 

An ache rises in your chest as you sit up and wrap your arms around your father’s abdomen. You dig your face into his stomach hoping your warmth would wipe away those tears. He chuckles lightly and takes a seat next to you wrapping his arms around your form. 

“Don’t be sad, Papa,” You begin and reach up to his eyes wiping away the tears that haven’t fallen yet. “The doctor told me Mama is watching over us.” His eyes widen before suddenly pulling you into his chest. Your chin rests on his shoulder as his body trembles while holding tightly onto you. You turn your head in with glimmering curiosity before wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“That’s right. Mama will watch over us.” He whispers gently, hiding the tremor in his voice and the pain in his eyes. He lets go of the embrace, tucking you further into the warm sheets before his gentle voice sings a lullaby. Pushing your body to relax into the warmth of the blankets, and fall asleep shortly. Leaving you safely asleep, he stands and grasps his jacket to get more firewood in the shed outside.

However, it doesn’t go the way he plans. Temptation wraps around his soul from the words of the man who calls himself the Millennium Earl. He gives in, calling out to the woman of his life hoping that he’d complete his wish to see his family whole again. Instead, he solidifies its destruction. 

A scream startles you awake as it pierces the gentle air of your home. It only takes you a second to recognize it is your father’s. You waste no time rushing towards the door, grasping your jacket, sliding your feet into your boots, and then slamming the door open. 

Your eyes widen as the cold wind nips your ears and nose while drying your eyes immediately. The urge to shut them hits you, but the scene before you cause your body to freeze in place as a rush of chilled air enters your lungs after your short gasp. 

A metallic being with sharp hands similar to claws holds your father’s mouth open as its foot slides down your father’s mouth. Liquid gurgles up from your father’s throat as he coughs out blood that leaks down the side of his throat. Tears fall down his eyes as they’re rolled back into his skull twitching every now and then. Your vision blurs as the world feels like it’s spinning. Your body collapses onto its knees as you lose the strength to stand up, not caring for the burning sensation of your skin pressed bare against the snow.

“Ohoh~ What a beautiful daughter you have~” A round, fat man chuckles lightly without a care for the gruesome sight before him. He stands underneath the full moon with his gloved hands resting on an umbrella, and the curve of a large smile glinting comically.

The bones in your father’s neck snap as you see the outline of the monster’s leg sliding into his body. He groans out as the metal skeleton cries as well. After a few pressing seconds of your heartbeat deafening your senses, the screams of the metallic being rush into your ears. You gasp out in pure terror recognizing the voice of the monster. It sounded so similar... to your mother’s voice. 

“N-No... That’s impossible!” Your voice screams as you cover your ears, shutting your eyes, and curling in on yourself. Your fingers dig deep into your palms, holding portions of hair as your scalp flares up in pain from the sensation, but in your mind, you felt nothing. 

“It can’t be. It’s not her. This isn’t happening.” Your mind screams at you intertwining your voice with the anguished cries of your parents.

“Don’t cry~ Aren’t you happy for a family reunion, young one?” The twisted man asks gently as he suddenly appears behind you. His voice is gentle and soft like the lullaby your father sang, but the vice grip on your shoulders implies his more dark nature. 

You knew something had to be wrong with the wicked fat man as he grasps your chin, pulling it upwards and holding it in place forcing your eyes to watch the scene unfold. Every oddly bent part of your father’s body, the apologies of the screeching voice of your mother, the way his mouth warps inhumanly large to fit in the skull of the monster. The noises, the movements, the emotions are all seared into your mind as a joyful laugh of the man behind you finalizes this nightmare. 

“Now for the dessert! Dear Mrs. (L/N),” The man behind you exclaims out as he lets go of your chin and dances away to grasp the shoulders of your father when he stood up, albeit shakily. “Kill your daughter.” 

“NO!” Your mother’s voice screeches again as the winter wind thrusts against your small frame throwing your hair into the wind. 

“Run (F/N)! I can’t c-control my b-body! RUN!” Your mother shouts despite your father’s mouth moving. Its hands grasp its cheeks pulling at its face as the skin sags oddly but blood emerges from the bottom of his eyelids. You flinch away from the sight and attempting to move, but not a single part of your body listened to your mind. 

“(F/N)~ Oh (F/N)~ Run!” The fat man laughs as his amber eyes glare down at you behind the pince-nez. 

“RUN!” Your mother’s voice screams, cracking near the end in pure desperation as black blades emerge from your father’s forearm. Only when your father rushes towards you and slicing down those sharp body parts renders your body to move for you as survival instincts kick in. You dodge the hit, slamming your bare hands against the snow, and lift up your head to look back. Snow bursts up from the blast of the hit as your tear-filled face stares in horror. Unable to properly think for yourself as your mind moves a million miles per minute, you listen to your mother’s order as you rush back towards your home. The door left open allows you to run in with ease before twisting your body. You shut the door behind you, and slide the lock before turning to look everywhere. There must be somewhere you can hide. Something you can do. 

Anything to survive.

The rifle you used for hunting rests against the corner of the wall. Without thinking, you rush over grasping it just as the door smashes to pieces when your father steps through. You collapse onto your back against the wall while raising the gun with trembling arms. Sobs escape your lips as your finger rests beside the trigger. The idea of killing your father made no sense to you. Actually, nothing made sense at all. The only thing you understood is the fact your father was trying to kill you. That is a reality you can’t deny. 

“Will you shoot your father?~” The man asks as his silhouette stands right outside the house. A deathly look of glee reflected in his eyes as he stares straight at your form collapsed onto the ground. Your father takes a step forward, and another, and another. 

“Papa,” You whisper raising the gun and aiming at his head. Your father stops as tears of blood roll down his cheeks. 

“Kill me, (F/N).” Your mother’s voice says softly. Time seems to slow as you’re reminded of the skeleton that entered your father’s body. It sounded like mother. But it can’t be because...

“But you... you already died...” You whisper as you feel yourself nearing some sort of limit. 

“That’s right~ I’m the Millennium Earl!” The man behind your father exclaims as he throws his arms out in the air.

“I return your loved ones to you~ My precious (F/N), this is your mother and your father. Didn’t I say it was a family reunion?~” He cackles grasping the shoulders of your father and then pushes your father forward. For some odd reason, your mind pulls itself together and click the pieces of your father, the voice of your mother. They are one being. 

“Now end this. Kill her, my precious akuma.” 

“(F/N), KILL ME!” Your mother shouts. Screaming out, you shut your eyes and pull the trigger of the rifle while shutting your eyes. The Earl’s eyes widen sensing the presence of the innocence revealing itself as he glares. 

“Wretched Innocence-” The Earl says observing a light green, translucent barrier lift up around your body as the bullet leaves the gun, but instead of the usual silver, a bright green bullet leaving a trail of glimmering green dust pierces the akuma and explodes destroying the entire area in the process. 

When the cold air once again nips your face, you open your eyes no longer seeing your father. Not even your house stood. Instead, only you came out unscathed from the explosive shell that came from the gun. You feel the world close in on you as the only thing you could comprehend was the fact you killed your father. 

The only person left in the world who loved you. 

The scream that leaves your lips, tearing apart your vocal cords in pain as it strains in the cold winter wind causes the fat man standing a few meters away to stare at you in pity.

In your despair, you no longer care for the man as you grip your hair and roar out with tears streaming down on your face. Your entire body trembles in pain as the heavyweight of your emotions wrap around your insides, ripping your heart into pieces and twisting your guts. 

Your life had ended that night as the Earl turned his back on you leaving you to die of the elements seeing the state that you were in. 

As you open your eyes, you no longer see the snow and the fire, but the horrified expression of Suman Dark sitting across from you. 

“That’s horrible.” He says with a grimace as you smile gently at him. 

“And you? Why did you join?” You ask gently. You raise a hand, yawning lightly a bit tired from recalling such a tragic past. 

“No need for you to know.” He replies as a frown settles on your face. 

“That’s rude,” You sigh, but not really offended. Some others have darker stories than yours and different reasons for staying in the Order. It seems he has a grudge against others treating everyone around him roughly, but underneath all that, you saw someone who just wanted to live. You close your eyes willing yourself to fall asleep. 

“I joined for my daughter,” Suman says gathering your attention. You perk up lightly as the ends of your lips raise in a small smile.

“I hope one day you’ll return to her.” You offer him a gentle smile before closing your eyes. He just nods in response, letting the conversation die out before staring at you wondering just what keeps you going? Who would want to risk their lives fighting these monsters? But with that story, he could only accept in the realization that no one can come back from a horrific event like that without help. So, did the Order provide that for you?

//

After the long journey, you arrive in the towering castle called Head Quarters, your home for the past 11 years. Lenalee greets you with a warm smile the moment you enter. 

It wasn’t the Order that provided it, but rather the people inside. This place holds dark memories, but the people here make it feel like home. 

“Welcome home, (F/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the prologue will be posted shortly. From then on, the updates for chapters might be further apart. Hope you enjoyed! <3


	2. Prologue II - Memories of A Hopeful Summer

An unorganized mess greets you as you push open the doors leading to the Chief’s office. His flamboyant cry of excitement reaches your ears as he jumps up in excitement. 

“You look as beautiful as ever, (F/N)!” He calls out running over for a hug when you pull your bagged innocence from your shoulder and hold it in front of you. A dull thunk comes from his face slamming into your weapon. He groans behind it and stands, rubbing his face with his free hand. 

“Komui, I’m not your little sister, so-” You begin with a hesitant smile as he stands, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. 

“But you’re basically my family member, (F/N).” He smiles brightly as your face flashes with mild surprise before giving a genuine smile as warmth blossoms in your chest. 

“Thank you, Komui,” You begin and grasp your rifle, slipping the bag strap back onto your shoulder. “Where will you be sending me this time?” He smiles lifting up a few papers and reading through them. 

“Portugal!” He proclaims handing over the reports. Your eyes widen as visions of that specific boy’s smile run through your mind. 

That’s how you find yourself standing at the front of the ship with the salty air brushing locks of hair against your cheeks. Your cloak, hiding your uniform from the sight of akuma, flutters along in the breeze as well. 

“In a seaside town, there’s a sighting of innocence. Some akuma have been acting up in the area. Take them out and alert no one.” 

“Miss Exorcist!” A voice calls out to you gaining your attention. Your eyes land on the familiar tan jacket of the Finders of the Order and his unique bandaged face. You raise your hand up to wave at him as you step off of the ship. 

“Toma, long time no see. Have you gathered everything?” You ask curiously as he nods his head. 

“Yes, Miss (L/N). At the edge of the town near the seaside shore, there’s an overgrown garden with a large tree. Apparently, it glows at night. I suspect this holds the innocence since akuma have been trying to get it for the past few days. Though, they only take action at night.” He informs while both of you walk from the ports and enter the town. You nod your head and look around to see that these streets haven’t changed one bit. 

“Alright. We’ll split off here. I know this town very well, so I’ll contact you when I’ve retrieved it.” You inform Toma who nods and rushes off.

As an exorcist, you operated differently from the others. Lenalee could charge into battle, fighting them at close combat with Dark Boots. Kanda could do the same with Mugen slicing down his enemies. However, your innocence was limited to long-range as its stable form is a hunting rifle that was upgraded to a sniper rifle courtesy of the Order. 

Thus, you treated jobs with utmost care making sure to get rid of every akuma before retrieving the innocence. Taking them out from afar allowed you to get away safely and help support other exorcists from afar. This mission is no different as you break off from the finder and make your way through town. 

However, there was a place you had to visit first. 

Crossing the road, you pass the various stores and the alleyways making it to a small pier with just a dinky wooden bridge extending out. A smile makes its way to your mouth as a warm glow blossom deep in your chest. Your eyes settle on that spot that both you and he spent hours chatting away. 

You take a seat, setting the bag to the side as you hang your legs off of the bridge above the gentle waves. You press your gloved hands behind your back and look up to the beautiful blue sky. It hasn’t changed one bit. 

Portugal. The country that provided hope, far from the tragedy of your winter memories. The country you somehow ended up in and met a flamboyant, red-haired man whom you owe your life to.

You lower your head and sit up to look down at a specific carving in the wood. 

(F/N) and Tyki were here. 

Smiling to yourself, you close your eyes, listening to the calming environment thinking back to those good days. Days where the only thing you had to worry about was whether or not you were in debt because of your master. 

“Yo! (F/N),” His voice calls out. You turn your head, a fresh piece of bread in your mouth as your eyes land on the young, aristocratic boy walking towards you with his hand waving from side to side. 

“Tyki,” You beam as you lower the bread and wave your free hand at him. He grins, taking a seat next to you. “Skipping your classes again?” 

“Yeah,” He replies, dangling his legs back and forth over the edge. “Sheril is being annoying making me take all these classes. I just want to take a nap.” 

“Jeez,” You sigh breaking a piece of your bread and tossing it over to him as he yelps, juggling the piece before catching it. “Don’t tell me you skipped out on lunch again too?” 

“You know me so well~” He chuckles and takes a bite of the bread. The silence fills with both of you munching on your bread as you figure out various ways of breaking your new-found news with Tyki, your first friend ever since the winter tragedy. Taking a deep breath, you let the words flow from your mouth.

“I’ll be leaving soon.”

He turns his head, jaw-dropping in shock as he holds the bread. He stares at you in pure silence as you avert your eyes. A few moments later, he throws the bread off the edge of the bridge, grasping your shoulders, and shaking you back and forth. A gasp escapes your lips at the sight of your bread flying off the edge. 

“Tyki-” 

“Wait! You can’t just leave! You’ve only been here a few weeks.” He exclaims as you sigh out.

“But I have to travel with my master.” You pout in response, making sure to hold onto your bread so he doesn’t hit it out to the sea as well.

“But But-” He groans, his voice going high and low in complaint while shaking you back and forth. 

“Why do you want me to stay?” You ask as he pulls back in a pout, giving up oh shaking you.

“You’re the first person to treat me normal,” He tilts his head back, looking up at the mix of cotton clouds and a blue sky. He turns his head meeting your eyes with that goofy smile of his. “I like you, too.” Your eyes widen as pink dust your cheeks and your heart rises in an irregular rhythm. The sudden confession causes you to avert your eyes and stare at the sea.

“You’re weird, Tyki. How can you like me-” 

“You’re cute!” He exclaims and sits up with a grin. Your eyes widen before laughing and hiding your face behind the loaf of bread in an attempt to make sure he hides. 

“And you’re ridiculous.” You sigh out, but the tiny smile and bright blush on your cheeks betray your words causing the young boy to grin brightly at the sight of you.

“You get to travel around, meet new people, never have to take boring classes. That’s the life.” He sighs out, falling to lay on his back and throwing his arms out to his sides. You lower your head and turn to look at him. He looks at peace with the sea breeze fluttering his hair. You only admit to yourself that he is cute as well before shaking your head and returning back to the conversation at hand. 

“But you still have your family. Aren’t they important to you?” You ask softly, giving him a gentle smile, but the tightness in your chest deepens as the Millennium Earl flashes in your mind. 

“Yeah, what about you? Your parents allow you to travel with a random man?” 

“My parents are dead.” 

His quiet gasp reaches your ears as you stare out at the ocean. You focus on the gentle, baby blue waves rolling onto shore, the warm breeze of the salty air, and gazing at the rays of sunlight dancing off in the distance between the thick clouds of white. This moment in time, surrounded by warmth, and far from the frozen winter made you feel at peace. 

“I’m sorry, (F/N).” He says quietly as you turn to him to see him looking away with a guilty frown. 

“It’s fine,” You reply, standing up and then jogging away noticing the time. “Oh! I have to go! Master will be waiting!I’ll see you later!” He shouts out his goodbye at your fading form.

You open your eyes returning back to the same location your memories took place. Not much has changed in this area in such a long time, but for sure you’re no longer the same person. Most likely he isn’t the same person either. 

You grasp your rifle bag and sling it over your shoulder, getting to your feet, and returning back into the town. The fond memories of this place pass through your mind of eating sweets in the bakery with Tyki, spending hours going on adventures in the back alleys, and being chased by other kids in town. Even the rough memories of having to deal with Master’s expensive tastes in wine, searching for places to get money, and running from the people collecting your Master's debt. This town rejuvenated your spirit after the murder of your parents, teaching you how to live. 

//

As the sun sets over the sea, you approach the small garden at the edge of town. Vines run over all the pillars leaving trails of blooming blossoms pressed against the worn stone. The path is covered by long grass, and the tree in the center has moss grown all over it. Looking closer, your eyes take note of the bullet graze in the side of the tree and the hardened bark showing it healed itself. Your memories of your final day in the town flow back into your mind. 

“Eh? (F/N), is that a weapon?” A familiar voice calls out. Your eyes widen as you jump up, yelping in surprise. You swiftly twist your head, turning towards the young boy older than you by two years, and a dear friend of yours, as he approaches you from the opening archway leading to the city.

“Tyki! You shouldn’t be here!” You exclaim out in a hushed whisper, rushing towards him and pressing your palms against his shoulders in the direction of the archway. 

“What are you talking about-” He exclaims and reaches to you, setting his hand on your head and pushing you back with a frown, but you cut him off with a worried look in your eyes.

“There are monsters here!” You shout out, pushing further against him.

“Monsters?” He asks with absolute confusion before grinning. “I’ll protect you then!” He reaches for your gun, grasping it around his hand as you take his wrist to remove it from your innocence.

“Wait!” You exclaim, but a sudden zap of green lightning emerges from your weapon when his hand comes in contact with it. He cries out in pain as veins bulge against his skin. He collapses to his knees gripping his wrist in pain as he groans. In a panic, you grasp the back of his shirt and drag him over to rest against the tree. 

“What was that? Why was he hurt by the gun?” You think in your head with trembling hands. His body begins trembling as sweat drips from his forehead. 

“I sense... innocence~” A dark, monstrous voice warped by its metallic body calls out. The darkness spreads from the edge of the forest pressing at your feet as if tempting you to step into the shadows. You swiftly crouch in front of Tyki, grasping your rifle and aiming into the shadows. 

“(F-F/N),” Tyki whispers through gritted teeth as his eyebrows furrow in pain.

“Be quiet, Tyki,” You whisper lowly. “I’ll protect you.” He lifts his eyes observing you standing in front of him protectively. Then, the monster floats from the forest, the shadows sticking close to its form as a wicked smile emerges from the face embedded in its round body.

“What is that-” He asks with wide eyes when a green substance suddenly forms around the two of you like a shield. Rage erupts from his chest at the sight of the green substance as the sudden urge to grasp your neck and snap it startles him in complete surprise. He gasps out in pure terror for himself, but you mistake it as a reaction to the monster in front of both of you.

“Innocence, activate.” You whisper as lines stream out like a decorative carving against the body of your gun. Pulling the trigger a few seconds later, a green bullet flies out and smashes into the akuma resulting in an explosion. The barrier around the two of you shields you from the close-range blast. Before it lowers, it blocks off the bullets coming from a second akuma that appears from the other side of the tree. 

You quickly turn and aim at the head of the akuma as the dust cloud parts enough for you to set your eye on the target through the scope. Without hesitation, you pull the trigger as the bullet flies, grazing against the side of the tree, and landing in the dead center of the star.

Sometime throughout the fight, Tyki passed out due to the sudden pain. Your eyes lower to look at your unconscious friend as the barrier disappears. You slide the rifle back on your shoulder and reach down to check if he’s alright. Before your fingers touch his neck, a white, gloved hand grasps your wrist pulling you backward. You stumble from the sudden force and nearly topple over, but his hold remains strong. You lift your head seeing the narrowed eyes of your Master glancing down at you.

“Master, my friend-” You begin immediately with worry in your veins. He lifts you up to your feet from nearly falling over. His eyes the unconscious Tyki resting against the tree in caution before shaking his head.

“We’re leaving immediately.” He huffs out. He continues walking away and dragging you past the archway. You gasp out, attempting to pull out from his hold while sputtering out complaints.

“But Master! He’s hurt! We need to help him! There might be more akuma nearby.” 

“He won’t be attacked by the akuma.” 

“How do you know-”

“We’re leaving.” He harshly says leaving no room for discussion. 

Your head turns as you stare at your friend limply laying against the tree through blurred eyes from several tears. Your pleas fall on deaf ears as he rushes you out of town, never delivering an explanation for his actions. 

The memory fades from your eyes as you return to the present, staring at the same bullet graze from years ago. 

“This is the place.” You think as you walk forward to the tree and glance around seeing if there’s any towers or larger trees in the area to shoot from afar. You glance through the forest to see a taller tree off in the distance. A perfect spot that overlooks the entire area. As you take a step away from the central tree towards the hiding spot, a presence makes itself known as it steps past the archway.

“Is that you, (F/N)?” A silky voice that wraps around your body calls out. Wondering who knows your face, you slide the rifle off of your shoulder with caution in your eyes with your fingers resting on the zipper. You turn your body halfway as your (E/C) orbs meet familiar brown eyes. 

Your eyes widen at the prim and proper man standing before you. The distinguishable mole beneath his left eye and the familiar the grin that settles on his lips cause your mind to flashback to your younger days overlaying that young boy over him. His name flows into your name as your lips whisper it out in disbelief. 

“Tyki?” 

“Your one and only,” He smiles, grasping the top hat from his head and lowering it down.

“You look... great!” You exclaim out, happiness bursting from your chest as he walks forward, his height towering over you as you tilt your head to look up lightly. 

“And you’ve grown to be quite a beautiful woman.” Tyki compliments as his suave voice takes you by surprise. A small chuckle erupts from your chest as you look up into his eyes. What a fine human being this man is standing in front of you. 

“Thanks, Tyki,” You chuckle and tuck the loose strands of hair behind your ear. “Long time no see.” His eyes flicker with happiness as he then walks over and leans his back against the tree. 

“Who would’ve thought I’d see you here again.” He says, pulling out a cigarette, and placing it between his lips. He lights it with a match and blows a cloud out.

“Yeah. How old are you now?” You ask. You can’t hold back the smile that makes it onto your lips as you observe your grown friend in front of you. 

“Not sure. I haven’t been keeping track, but that doesn’t stop Sheril from hosting the birthday balls,” He complains lightly, his brown eyes glimmering from the glow of the cigarette as he turns to stare into your eyes with interest placed in you. “Enough of my boring life. What are you up to, (F/N)?”

There’s something odd about this situation, seeing him so casually appear out of nowhere. His carefree expression, and the lure in his eyes. You’ve known this man since you were young children, but to say you knew the man standing in front of you is a lie. Just as the past 11 years has taught you how the nature of monsters, you’ve also seen the nature of humans. Could he be like them? 

Your eyes linger on his form, contemplating on his trustworthiness. He may have that laid back, mysterious air around him, but there was no malice. After a few more moments of silence, you decide to give him the benefit of the doubt and lower your guard for him. If he did try anything on you, there would be no reason to hesitate in defending yourself. 

“The same as when I was a child. I travel around Europe. I’ve seen some beautiful places,” You inform, staring at him as the smoke trail dances in the air. His eyes light up in amusement as a smile lifts on his lips. He pulls the cigarette from his mouth and blows the smoke out to the side gently.

“My my, you’re quite the adventurer, (F/N). Seeing as how you’ve lived my dream, how about we have dinner? On me. I’d like to catch up with you.” He smiles charmingly, offering his gloved hand out. Your eyes flicker over to the tree he’s leaning against before raising your head and looking up at the sky violet sky. The night is falling upon the city, and the akuma would likely appear soon. So which should you prioritize?

Tyki or the mission?

With a sigh, you shake your head and move over to lean against the tree next to him ignoring his outstretched hand. Mission it is. Even if it was for a single man whom you cherish from your past, you cannot let the innocence fall into the akuma’s hands. He blinks at your figure with surprise at your silent rejection before smirking and letting out a sigh.

“What’s wrong? You don’t have women that turn you down?” You ask curiously, with a teasing tone, lifting your head to stare at him out of the corner of your eyes. 

“What a tease, (F/N).” He chuckles, his eyes beaming up with glee at the challenging woman next to him.

“Tell me, what do you truly do?” He asks staring at the bag on your arm farthest from him before turning his eyes to look closely at your face. Your soft lips that lift into a smile as you turn your head a bit to look at him. With such little distance between the two of you, he burns the sight of your eyes widening and the blush that spreads across your cheeks as you avert your eyes and look away. He pulls back with a triumphant smirk. 

“I am...” You trail off uncertain if you should tell him. 

//

“Lady Exorcist~” An akuma shouts out, laughing as it dashes towards you. Immediately aware of the akuma speeding towards the two of you, you push Tyki down with your right hand, as you slide the bag off of your shoulder. The tree splits in half from the impact of the akuma’s fist revealing the soft glow of innocence. 

You land on Tyki’s chest initially but twist your body to press your back against his chest. His mind pieces together the appearance of the akuma and the rifle on your shoulder that held the faint aura of innocence. Somehow, he failed to sense it in such close proximity. 

“Innocence, activate.” You whisper, sliding the rifle to press against your shoulder as your finger grasps the trigger. His memory of the incident years ago return as the green barrier appears right as you pull the trigger. The explosion goes off, but the akuma holds up its arm as it blocks the bullet. You sit upwards, transitioning into a crouch as the cloud of dust floats around the barrier, lowering your vision.

“Tyki, can you get up?” You call out and glance back at him. Your loose hair flutters in the wind as he stares at you with wide eyes and shrunken pupils. Seeing you so relaxed, even to the point of turning your back to the akuma as it slams on the barrier with its claws, but it doesn’t pierce. The way confidence dances across you as you sit above his body ignites a flame of desire deep in his gut. 

“Y-Yeah...” He says. You smile at him before it’s wiped off your face as your weapon glows green and begins morphing. 

“Innocence, Mark II.” You whisper lightly and throw your arms out to your sides in the air.

“Get up and get out of here. I’ll find you afterward.” You say calmly as he blinks rapidly at the sight of your rifle gone, replaced by two revolvers. You stand and twirl your body to face the akuma. The twist of your body reveals the silver rose symbol of the Order resting on your breast. The sight causes him to sigh out in realization, watching you sprint forward and shooting at the akuma piercing its armor. This time, there was no explosive reaction. 

He observes closely the way you swiftly dodge the claws of the laughing akuma, bending your body flexibly and shooting areas of its body that’s not covered by armor. Observing closely in the way you fight, it wasn’t directly aggressive. You took moments to breathe, saving your energy as every movement you take is calculated. It’s like you were dancing with your enemy.

You dash forward, pressing the barrel of your gun against its head directly in its face. Your expression causes his shoulders to tense up as his dark side rises with the desire to fight you and subconsciously his lips raise in a dark smile. The idea itself sounds like fun. It explodes as you walk out of the dust and press the two revolvers together as it forms the rifle a second later. 

Once again, you tuck your hair behind your ear while giving him a carefree smile. The way your body moved, your eyes tracking your target, and the attacks in its weak points setting yourself up to take the final kill shot. He finally places a word to solidify his thoughts about you.

In front of him stood not just an exorcist, but an assassin. 

“What a pity for such a beautiful face to be wasted.” He thinks while staring at you knowing the only thing at the end of the path you walked is tragedy. 

“Those eyes,” You think as a flash of an inhuman expression of his face during the battle flows through your mind. “Tyki seems dangerous.” Turning away from him, you look over at the tree as it reveals the innocence. Walking over, his gaze burns into your form as you grasp the glowing orb and slide it into your uniform past the black cloak. 

“I am an exorcist.” You inform and walk up to your friend who hasn’t moved in a while. He stares at you, his expression hidden by the shadows covering his eyes. A moment later, he lifts his head as revealing pure joy reflecting in his eyes that spread through his body. 

“My my... who would’ve thought we’d end up like this?” He asks gently and delivers a charming smile as your heart races at the sight. You tilt your head in confusion at the sudden change of air between the two of you. 

“Like what, Tyki?” You ask in absolute confusion. Tyki rushes forward, grasping the strap of your rifle and throwing it far off. Your eyes widen, feeling the sudden threat of his presence and jump backward. However, he seems to track every one of your movements, grasping your wrists and pushing you against a tree. 

You grit your teeth from the impact of your back and the harsh grip of his hands around your wrists. He pins you with incredible strength as you attempt to slide your wrists away unable to twist away from him.

“What the hell are you doing, Tyki?” You glare but the sight of his face causes a knot to form in your throat. His lips twist in a smile too large for the face of a human and his eyes seemed to pulse as the intent to kill raises in the air between you. You’re no stranger to the threat of death, but seeing it present itself in the form of your friend takes you by surprise.

“(F/N)~” His voice sings in glee as your heart skips a beat. You subconsciously press your back further into the tree wishing to be as far as possible from this man. “I like you.” You let out a light huff as his face had returned back to normal making you question the glimpse of what you saw. 

“Why are you-” You begin, unsure of what to do with his confession but he presses closer as you notice him sweating lightly and the tremble of his shoulders.

“I don’t want to kill you. You’re not my target. I don’t need to.” He whispers. His body trembles and a glimpse of that expression appears again. Completely freaked out by the sudden situation you found yourself in, you go down the route of talking it out with him seeing as you can’t break your hold.

“Then let me go, Tyki. What are you, an assassin?” You joke lightly and relax into the hold to stare into his eyes with a hope he would let his guard down. He blinks before smirking and pressing his forehead against yours. The proximity causes heat to rise to your cheeks and your heart to thump faster in your chest fear fades the moment the killer aura around him disappears slowly replaced with a separate type of tension. One that you weren’t experienced in.

“I suppose so, (F/N).” He whispers with a smirk. A shiver flows through your body from the deep sound of his voice before his statement takes you by surprise. Forcing yourself to take action with the desire to live, you raise your knee aiming for his crotch only for him to lift his knee and push it to the side. He presses his body against yours, fully restricting your movements. Your eyes narrow, forming into a pulsing glare. 

When you open your mouth to let out a flurry of colorful words, he closes the distance between you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin... >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The second part to the prologue will be uploaded shortly. Remaining chapters will be posted with a longer break in between! <3


End file.
